


See

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BuffyLock, Gen, Sherlock/BTVS, Uncle Rupert, damn you Joss Whedon, no character death that didn't already happen in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet prompt: Molly Hooper and Tara Maclay (from Buffy) having a conversation, in any context or ‘verse you like. (from destinationtoast)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/gifts).



The instrument tray fell to the morgue floor with a spectacular bang and clatter.

The pretty young woman with the sad eyes looked surprised. “You can see me?” she asked.

“Of—of course, I can see you,” Molly said, trying to get her heartbeat back under control. “People aren’t allowed in here. What are you doing here?”

“I’m not sure,” Tara answered. “I mean. I think I died.”

“What d’you mean?” Molly asked, body still and eyes serious.

“I think I might be a ghost,” Tara answered calmly. She seemed bemused, but not particularly disturbed by the idea. “I was a person, a witch, and now I’m here, and I can’t go anywhere else, and I haven’t been able to talk to anyone but you.”

Molly’s curiosity summoned up courage she didn’t know she had, and she moved slowly towards Tara, her arm outstretched. She moved her hand to touch the woman’s shoulder, but felt nothing—only the slightest sense of cold—as her fingers moved through Tara’s image.

“So. Yeah. Ghost’s looking likely.” Tara pursed her lips.

Molly considered this. “I think my Uncle Rupert might be able to help.”

Tara looked up hopefully. “Is he a witch?”

“No.” Molly blinked. “He’s a librarian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
